Paging technology enables the sending and receiving of short character strings, such as telephone numbers. Paging originally served the medical and emergency service markets and later became popular. Paging has since been largely supplanted by mobile telephones with their voice calling, text messaging, and Internet access capabilities. The popularity of paging technology remains among its original user communities of medical, emergency service, as well as technical support personnel. In hospitals, wherein concentrations of electronic devices and communication may be prevalent, cell phone service may be weak or prohibited due to the risks of interference with medical equipment. The use by pagers of satellite technology to transmit messages may make pagers more reliable in remote areas than cell phones and other devices that use land-based transmission technologies.